Darkness
'Darkness '''is the 6th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 28th overall episode. Overview Abi goes back to Lexington to get her parents permission on her surprise gift for Mateo. The Darkness inside of Shawn starts growing more and rapidly. Ciera spends more time with Mateo which leads to one ultimate shocker. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Mateo Black * Ciera Erie * Abi Black * Mac Archer Recurring Characters * Kelly Wayne * Tammi Shaw * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Ken Black * Dan Conway * Leah Story Monologue (Shawn): Previously on “Unexpected”, Shawn was losing his powers and had the darkness inside of him. Thomas kept the group of friends from freaking out. Meanwhile Thomas opened up to Jen about his sister. Ciera signed up for York University and got put with Mateo. Abi took a visit to her hometown for the ultimate surprise. Find out what happens on UNEXPECTED! ''(York University) Ciera: Okay, Mateo. I think I know my way around here. Mateo: Okay, that’s good. I think my work is done here. Ciera: Yeah, but wait. Mateo: Yeah? Ciera: I want you to come to my house. Mateo: Your new house? Ciera: No, I want to go back to Lexington, Kentucky. Mateo: Yeah, sure. It would be good to get a visit back home. Ciera: Okay, I’ll meet you behind the school then. Mateo: Okay. (Mateo walks away) (Ciera starts dancing) Kelly: Hey Ciera. What’s with the dancing? Ciera: Mateo and I are going back to our home town. Kelly: Wait, you have a crush on Mateo? Ciera: No…Mateo was my best friend from my hometown. Kelly: Oh. (Tammi walks up) Tammi: Hey Kelly. Kelly: Oh so now you want to start talking to me? Tammi: What are you talking about? Ciera: I’m going to go… Kelly: Ever since Charlie starting attending this college it’s like you don’t even hang out with me. Tammi: Well I’m sorry if I can’t always be near you. I have my own life. Kelly: I get that but you don’t even call after your classes. Tammi: Charlie and I have been busy with our work. Kelly: Sometimes it feels like you two are dating. Tammi: Well we aren’t so you don’t have to worry about that. Kelly: Can we hang out after school then? Tammi: I will have to check my schedule. Kelly: Wow. Tammi: I’m kidding! Kelly: Good. Meet me at my house then. Tammi: Okay. I will. (Lexington, Kentucky) Mateo: I remember coming here a lot during the summer. Ciera: Yeah. We would come over here all the time and go swimming. Mateo: Those were good times. Ken would also push me into the pool. Ciera: I totally remember that! How is Ken anyways? Mateo: He’s fine. He is mostly in and out the house. Ciera: Cool. Well I want to show you one final thing. (Ciera walks into her bedroom) (Ciera looks towards the roof at the photos of Mateo) Ciera: Look up! Mateo: You kept that? Ciera: Yeah, remember when you had that embarrassing crush on me. You gave me the photo collage. Mateo: That was embarrassing! Ciera: I’m just glad after all that we remained friends. Mateo: Yeah. Ciera: Anyways want to go hop in the pool? Mateo: I’ll beat you too it! Ciera: Ha! You wish! (Black House) Harwell: Abi, bring back the dead is harder than you think. Abi: I know but it would be the ultimate prize. It’s worth it. Kimberly: I know you think it is worth it but it’s not. The effect of bringing someone back to life may not be worth it to that person. They will be changed. They won’t be the same person you know. Abi: Well I am going to do it. You can choose if you are with me or against me. Harwell: I am not going to allow you to do this. Kimberly: I’m not either. I have a feeling into the future. This won’t end well. Abi: You know I thought you guys would be more supportive. Even you Ken… Ken: I’m just listening and observing for now Abi: Well you can’t stop me from doing what I want. Harwell: I can. (Harwell tries to absorb Abi’s power) Abi: Nice try! I know your tricks. Kimberly: Abi, just stop. Ken: I’m finally going to step in. Abi: So whose side are you on? Ken: I’m on your side. I think it would be a good opportunity. There is always a way to get back to your old personality. Kimberly: Thanks for the support Ken. Harwell: Abi, you will not go through with this. Abi: It’s too late! I’m going to use my time travel before this conversation and go without your permission. Harwell: Abi! Don’t do it! (Abi travels back 20 minutes back) (Abi knocks on the door) Abi: Mom? I need to speak to Ken. Kimberly: He will be home soon. Abi: I will wait. (S.S House) Dan: Hey! Shawn: Hey Dad. Dan: You aren’t going to your classes today? Shawn: I have been feeling sick today. Dan: You have? You want me to make you some soup? Shawn: No…No. I don’t feel that kind of sick. I feel metahuman sick. Dan: Does Spencer know? Shawn: No, because Spencer doesn’t need to know everything. Dan: If you feel it is very bad you need to tell him. Shawn: Okay. I just need to rest my eyes. Dan: Okay. (Shawn closes his eyes) (Shawn’s body fades away) Dan: Okay No! (Dan drags Shawn out of the bed) Shawn: What are you doing? Dan: You aren’t fine. I just say you fade. Shawn: Fade? Okay, we will tell him. (Rolls eyes) (Outside York University) Shawn: Has anyone seen Spencer Cash? Leah Wu: No, sorry. Shawn: It’s fine. Leah: Well actually Shawn… Shawn: I really can’t talk right now. Leah: I was just going to let you know I can help you with that 1000 word essay. Shawn: Okay, sure. Maybe tomorrow? Leah: Yeah. (Spencer walks out of a room) Shawn: Spencer! Spencer: Shawn? What are you doing here? Shawn: I need your help. Spencer: With? Shawn: Come to the car first. (Dan’s Car) Dan: Hey Spencer. Spencer: Hey Mr. Conway. So what’s the problem? Dan: Shawn, close your eyes. Shawn: Okay. (Shawn closes his eyes) Spencer: Okay? What am I supposed to be looking for? Dan: Wait for it. Spencer: Uh…I see nothing. Shawn: Dad, I thought you saw something. Dan: I thought I did. Spencer: Well you know I’m going to get back to class. Shawn: Sorry for bothering you. Spencer: Yeah it is fine. If there is something just go to the metahuman hospital without me. Dan: Okay. Spencer: Bye. Dan & Shawn: Bye (Spencer leaves the car) (Kelly’s House) (Kelly standing in front of her house) Kelly: Come on! Where are you Tammi? (Mac walks in front of Kelly’s House) Mac: You waiting for someone? Kelly: Just a friend but I think I am being stood up. Mac: What makes you think that? Kelly: Well I told her to be at my house at this time. I even sent her three messages to confirm it. Yet she is not here. Mac: Why would a friend do that? Kelly: Exactly, what “friend” would do that? I need to get even with her. Mac: You should. But the question is how? Kelly: She has this new person she was spending time with. I should get someone to spend more time with. Mac: You want my help? Kelly: Depends how good are your acting skills? Mac: Amazing! I would be on every show. Kelly: Alright then. You are my new best friend. Mac: Great! (Grins) (Grave in Lexington, Kentucky) Abi: Karrie…I am here for you. I am going to bring you the ultimate gift you could ever want. (Abi starts digging in Karrie’s Grave) Abi: You still look beautiful. My dad has a jar of life in his room. Soon you will come back to life. (Black Family House) Abi: Ken! Ken! Ken!!! (Ken takes off the headphones and looks towards the window) (Ken opens the window) Ken: Abi? What are you doing here? Abi: I need your help. Ken: With? Abi: I’m going to bring Karrie back to life. Ken: What! That is completely crazy! Abi: You were on board with me though. Ken: What do you mean “were”? Abi: I used my time travel powers. Ken: Abi, that is completely dangerous! Abi: I know but I had to. Ken: I can’t help you. Abi: You would of if I didn’t time travel. Ken: I’m just not going to help you this time around. I’m sorry. Abi: I don’t need you. I can time travel back before this conversation. Ken: Abi, don’t do it! Abi: I will. (Abi falls back and before hitting the ground disappears) (Outside the S.S House) (Dan and Shawn pull into the drive) (Ciera and Mateo both super-speed back to house) Mateo: Ha! I win. Ciera: It was a tie… (Dan and Shawn get out the car) Dan: What’s going on? Mateo: We took a visit back to my hometown. Dan: Oh. Ciera: It was amazing. We had so much fun. Mateo: Yeah, it was a lot of fun. (Ciera looks at Mateo while blushing) (Abi flies down from the sky) Abi: Mateo! I have an early gift for you. (Karrie teleports herself in front of Abi) Mateo: Karrie? Karrie: Hey Babe. Looks like I am back from the dead. (Karrie kisses Mateo; Ciera gets a jealous look on her face) Trivia